


Ice at Home

by dancingdragon3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portion of the prologue from a different character’s pov. For HBO only readers - takes place north of the Wall, where the Night's Watch encounter strange, ice beings for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice at Home

The wind caressed him, refreshing and clean. He followed the wisps back to where they tore at the soft, scorching surface of the Other. 

He believed their shape and coarse texture caused the damage. Home’s Little Breath didn’t flow smoothly over them. It got caught, needing to break free. Perhaps, that was why they were such clumsy fighters. Little Breath tangled them up. 

Glad to have Home, and its kin on his side, sensing his brothers in formation, he glided, unseen, across the branch. Not one sweet-smelling offspring trembled. Then he floated down to defend them all from the invaders.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community [Puzzle Prompts](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/). April 2016 prompts: invisibility - he isn’t seen, and they seem to have natural, ice sourced camouflage. A winter’s night - technically, it’s not winter at this time in the series. But it’s freezing. There’s snow on the ground, and this is taking place just after sundown.


End file.
